one upon a December!
by LillGrodan
Summary: Finland is feeling lonley after a fight with su-san. but he gets a suddenly visit from a special person.. RussiaXFinland


HIII! This is the first fanfiction that i upload here :3 I wrote it a while back and I'm really sorry if my grammar ish totally wrong.

Midori: I thought the story was good! :D

LG: Thank you my friend, will you do the disclaimer thiny or what is it called again?

Midori: *sigh*... LillGrodan does not own the series Hetalia or the characters in this story. The only thing she owns is the storyline...

LG: Yepp :DDD

* * *

><p>Once upon a December<p>

He was lonely, very lonely. He had never been so lonely before. Maybe, because Su-san was always there with him. Always was there for him when he was sad. But he wasn't there anymore. Finland should have been happy about that; he had always wanted to be a free country. Free from being locked in. Free from all. And be independence. Just like America. But he was weak and couldn't fight of the stronger countries like America had done with England. But now he had finally done it. He was finally free from Sweden and could do whatever he wanted. But why wasn't he happy about it?

It was December. Still 15 days before Christmas and he wondered if this was going to be the first Christmas he would spend alone. No, he wasn't alone. He had Hanatamago. But the dog wasn't really a good company. He couldn't really talk to it liked he had talked to Su-san.

There was a storm going on outside. When you looked outside the window the only thing you could see was white snow. It was freezing and he was sitting on the floor next to an open fire. He should have been happy, with a smile on his face. But he hadn't smiled since Su-san had left him. Why had he left him alone? Oh…Yeah! It was because of their fight. He had told Su-san that he never wanted to see his face again, and after that Su-san had left, taking Peter with him.

There was a knock on the door and Finland looked up from the fire, from his thoughts. Who was it? Who in the world would be outside in this weather?

He got up from the floor, the fire crackled behind him while he was walking towards the door. He put his hand around the doorknob and opened the door. The door rattled a little and he froze when he saw the person who was standing outside in the cold weather.

''R...Ru… Russia? What are you doing here?'' he asked in a weak and calm voice. Normally, he would now be in panic in front of the taller man. But not now. When he looked up at the taller man's face, a feeling of relief was growing inside of him. He wasn't alone anymore.

''I heard about your fight with Sweden and I thought that you would be lonely being in this house alone. Or was I wrong, da?"

Finland smiled at him. The first really happy smile he had ever given to Russia.

''Thank you…'' he whispered. He could feel the tears behind his eyelid and soon the tears were running down his cheeks.

''Why are you crying, Finland? Did someone hurt you?'' The dark aura grew behind Russia and Finland laughed a little. This was so alike Russia, always protecting the people closest to him.

''No one has hurt me… I'm just happy that I am not alone anymore!''

A smile grew in Russia's face and Finland stared at it. He had never seen a smile like that in Russia's face before. Normally, the smile would make him uncomfortable because of how creepy it was. But now, when Russia smiled at him, he couldn't stop thinking about that he had a really handsome, but kind of cute, face. Why hadn't he seen it before? Was it because of the creepiness? Or the fact that Russia always wanted to "become one" with him? Or was it because of Su-san? He didn't know.

''So… Want to spend Christmas with Russia, da?" ….

* * *

><p>Le Fini~<p>

LG: I hoped you liked it ^^

Midori: If they didn't... they have to watch their sleep *J*

LG: You sure are scary sometimes Midori-chan!

Midori: Please review this story so that my stupid husband (aKa LillGrodan) can know what she did wrong and get better at writing ^^ and she loves good comments... she gets kind of ego if she get does *whispering*

LG: I heard you =_=


End file.
